Connections Book 1
by heatherd89
Summary: Twin idols, Damian and Sarah Hunter, moved to Domino City to start over. They, their new friends, and their family eventually discovered a connection between Sarah's Millennium Crystal and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. What will happen when everyone learns about the spirits? Season 0/manga Yami/OC Yugi/OC Anzu/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi, heatherd89 here! Here is the prologue of** **Connections Book 1** **! Thank you for the inspiration, LaReinaBlanca, RaisingHeartExelion, and SoccerNavyBrat02! This one starts on Season 0/manga and a sort of Sailor Moon crossover with twists including fillers for my OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, or anything related except my OCs!**

 **Enjoy and review! Thanks!**

 **Prologue**

In Domino Airport, a set of sixteen-year-old fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, departed from the airplane and met up with their older cousin. The boy is the older twin and his name is Damian Hunter. The girl's name is Sarah Hunter. Damian and Sarah both have auburn hair with natural blonde highlights and blue eyes. The differences are their skin colors and their hair styles. For skin color, Damian has a slightly tan skin, which he inherited from their Egyptian-American father, while Sarah is fair skinned, which is from their Japanese mother. As for their hair styles, Damian has his hair long enough to wear a short ponytail while Sarah wore her hair in four odango ( **A/N: like Kousagi Tsukino from Vol. 2 of Sailor Moon's collection of side stories** ).

As they were walking through the airport, they were in disguise because they're known as a duo of idols called Eclipse. Their career started when they were twelve years old and they won a talent show.

Damian and Sarah moved from Albany, New York to Domino City, Japan, in order to start over because their mother, Akari, became depressed over the death of their father, Orion Hunter, and homesick. Their father was an archeologist and he died during a dig in Egypt two years ago.

The last thing they heard from him was a parcel that was delivered to them a few days before his death. Inside it was a crystal necklace with the Eye of Horus and a letter. The letter explained to them the necklace is called the Millennium Crystal and it was worn by the Nameless Pharaoh's Queen. Out of curiosity, Sarah put on the necklace and she discovered a spirit sealed inside it for 5,000 years, which she didn't tell her family because they probably wouldn't believe her especially Damian. The spirit's name is Serena and that's the only thing she remembers.

When the twins were near the entrance/exit, they spotted their cousin, Yamato Chiba, and they rushed to the car. The three of them stopped at a house with a karate dojo, which is their grandmother's home and where they, along with their mother, are going to live in from now on. Since their mother, Akari, was already there, she and their grandmother, Karin, welcomed Damian and Sarah with open arms.

Akari said, "Welcome home, Damian, Sarah."

Sarah replied, " _Arigato_ , Mom."

Damian responded, "We're home, Mom."

They entered their rooms to unpack their belongings. When Sarah finished, Serena appeared. She looked like an older version of Sarah except her hair is longer.

Serena chuckled, " _I can't imagine the hard labor with moving such as this_."

"You don't want to know, Serena." Sarah sighed before giggling.

Then, Sarah noticed an old man with amethyst-colored eyes wearing a bandana with some of his grey hair sticking up. He had a short beard and wore dark green overalls over a tan long-sleeved shirt. What struck Sarah is a boy with the old man. The boy looked like the old man except his hair is black with purple tips and blonde bangs. Also, the boy wore a boy's school uniform. Since it seems like Karin knows them, Sarah decided to meet them and both she and Damian came down.

Karin introduced the old man to them as her old friend, Solomon Muto. Also, Solomon introduced his grandson.

His grandson finished, "…Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you two."

Damian answered, "Likewise."

Sarah said, "It's nice to meet you too, Yugi."

Then, Sarah noticed Yugi's pendent, which is an upside-down pyramid with the Eye of Horus like her earring. Of course, Yugi noticed her necklace and asked her about it just before Sarah was about to ask him about his pendent. That's when Damian and Sarah told him everything, minus Serena. After that, Yugi told them about the Millennium Puzzle. Then, Serena mind linked with Sarah.

Serena whispered, " _Sarah, I sense a presence inside the puzzle. A familiar one too!_ "

Sarah questioned, " _How familiar?_ "

Serena replied, " _I don't know, but I'm certain it has to do with my memories and the Millennium Items. We'll wait and see._ "

Sarah nodded.

After that, Yugi asked the twins which school they're going. Akari told him they're going to Domino High School since its close by. Yugi got excited since it's the school he goes to and he already imagined them probably in his class.

Damian said, "Don't get your hopes up, buddy."

Sarah said, "You just never know what will happen, Yugi."

For the rest of the day, Damian and Sarah were thinking that this is beginning to get quite interesting.


	2. Meeting the gang

**Hi, heatherd89 here! My apologies for the wait! Here is Chapter 1 of** **Connections Book 1** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related except my OCs!**

 **Enjoy and review! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the gang**

Their first day wasn't too bad since it seems like not many people knew who they were. The twins wore the Domino High School uniforms except Damian wore a dark navy shirt and Sarah wore her violet short shorts under her blue skirt. Of course, Yugi was very pleased to know that the twins are in his class.

After First Period was over, two girls and two boys came to the twins along with Yugi. One girl had shoulder-length dark brown hair and amber eyes ( **A/N: Just like the manga** ). The other girl had lilac that's fixed into a ponytail and usually has a yellow ribbon on top. She has dark purple eyes. One boy had blonde hair and brown eyes while the other boy had hair that have two shades of brown and is pointed up and also had brown eyes.

The dark brown-haired girl said, "My name is Anzu Mazaki. I'm Yugi's childhood friend."

The blonde guy said, "Yo, the name is Katsuya Jonouchi."

The two-toned guy said, "Hiroto Honda is the name. Nice to meetcha."

Damian replied, "Likewise."

The lilac-haired girl said, "My name is Miho Nosaka. Let's be friends, okay?"

"Sure!" Damian and Sarah said in unison.

While everyone continued talking, Sarah noticed Serena talking to a spirit, who looked like an older version of Yugi except he had crimson hair tips, extra bangs, and eyes that are a mix of crimson and violet. Sarah didn't hear much except the spirit lost his memories too and "Are we connected?" Then, he noticed Sarah being able to see him and he gave her a smirk. After that, he continued talking to Serena.

From that moment on, Sarah knew this would be the beginning of something big, but she had no idea what it was at the time.

 **Sorry about both this chapter and the previous one being short! Heads Up! Next chapter is based on a manga chapter!**


	3. Burn, High Stake Festival Duel

**Hi, heatherd89 here! My apologies for the wait and here's Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 2: Burning Struggle**

It had been a week since Damian and Sarah transferred and it was already time for the school festival. Class B-1's representative was Anzu, who had gathered the class for coming up with ideas for the festival.

Anzu said, "Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the festival. If you have an idea, raise your hand."

In no time, students were raising their hands for ideas. Damian and Sarah were looking forward to their first festival since their mother use to tell them how fun festivals were back when she was in high school.

A male student suggested, "I think we should make a haunted house."

"No good…" Anzu shook her head. "Class C already built one of those."

Honda suggested, "How about a fried soba shop?"

Miho said, "Miho wants to do a play."

"Everyone, listen to my idea!" Jonouchi exclaimed loudly. "The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal the guests away from other classes. I suggest a 'sex appeal'! I call my idea the 'Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the customers will pick a girl and a costume…"

Jonouchi had been interrupted when most of the girls in the class started to throw books, erasers, pencils, pencil cases, and other trash at him. Sarah and Anzu were the exception since Sarah was too embarrassed to do that with the other girls and Anzu was in the cathedral.

One girl shouted, "Sit down, Jonouchi!"

Another girl shouted, "Die, you jerk!"

Jonouchi dodged all of the throwing stuff and hid under his desk, which made the other male students including Damian laugh at him for his pathetic retreat.

Anzu brought back their attention and more students have their hands up. Miho suggested a romantic play. A boy with glasses name Tomoya Hanasaki was among them.

Anzu asked, "Yes, Hanasaki?"

Hanasaki replied shyly, "Uh…Umm…A gag manga dojo."

The students were looking at him as if he was crazy. Hanasaki looked down, feeling slightly ashamed that he came up with such an idea.

Anzu said as she winked and wrote up the idea on the blackboard, "I'll write it since it fits. Who hasn't given an idea yet?"

Jonouchi replied loudly, "I think that's everybody!"

"Sarah, Damian…You two got any ideas?" Anzu asked the twins.

Sarah and Damian exchanged glances before looking back at the festival representative.

Sarah suggested, "Maybe a karaoke competition?"

Damian added, "Or a karate show?"

Anzu said, "Those ideas sound good. The karaoke competition should be for the next indoor festival, but the karate show sounds promising."

She wrote up the karate show on the blackboard and she turned to Yugi.

She asked, "Got anything, Yugi?"

Yugi answered, "Eh…Well…Yeah, I do. How about 'Carnival Games'…You know, like an amusement park."

The classmates were thinking about the idea before everyone started talking that it was a perfect idea. Soon, they had all agreed on the carnival games idea, which made Yugi blush so hard in happiness. He couldn't believe that his idea would go through like that.

Anzu smiled and said, "Then 'Carnival Games' it is! Next, what game will we build?"

One student replied, "Target practice!"

Another student replied, "Hit the bottles!"

A third student replied, "Basketball free throws!"

Sarah and Damian smiled at Yugi who seemed to have traveled to wonderland since he was thinking excitedly about the school festival. That's when Sarah spotted Yami who smiled proudly at Yugi.

The class came up with three games; Human pop-up pirate, Hit the bottles, and Target practice. The budget for each class was 50,000 yen so, they had to split up the money for the games and the materials for the booth. Fortunately, students had ideas on how to get some stuff free to keep the cost low like gathering milk bottles, getting a barrel for free by a local wine factory, and using Honda's air gun.

Also, the class got lucky on the location. Anzu managed to secure a great place to set up the game booth next to the gate so they would be able to attract a lot of customers. The class had to work hard and fast to finish the booth since the festival was in three days.

While everyone was working hard, Miho expressed how disappointed she was about their class not doing a play but, Sarah assured her that they still have enough time for a play. As for the boys, Yugi and Damian were working on the Bluebeard mask while Jonouchi and Honda were making the barrel for the human pop-up pirate game. Yugi and Damian were pleased that they finished the mask both perfectly and completely.

Everyone had a good laugh when it was decided that Jonouchi was going to be Bluebeard. Of course, Jonouchi wasn't too happy about that.

Sarah stopped laughing when she heard a commotion from outside and Serena.

" _Sarah!_ " Serena exclaimed. " _There's trouble ahead! Look!_ "

She turned her eyes at the doorway and she saw a group of third year boys standing outside. There was a leader who seemed like a bully. Two rows of boys holding a giant iron plate were behind him. Sarah tapped Anzu's shoulder to get her attention.

She asked, "Anzu, who's that?"

Anzu turned to look outside and sighed, "Oh boy… That's Inogashira Gorou from Class 3-D. His class has been doing okonomiyaki during all three school years. They always had this spot for their shop."

Anzu and Sarah stepped outside to face Inogashira.

Inogashira asked, "What do you think you brats are doing here?!"

Anzu replied, "What else? Preparing for the festival."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Inogashira exclaimed. "This spot is Class D's stomping ground for the festival!"

Class 1-B's students gathered behind Anzu to see what was going on. Miho got a bit scared of Inogashira, which made Honda hold her close to him. Damian and Yugi stood next to Sarah as they watched the scene.

"This spot is not your 'stomping ground'." Anzu retorted as she was not afraid of the bully. "We won this spot from the lottery."

"The lottery…" Inogashira mumbled before he and his goons laughed. "Listen up, underclassmen! Every year, we use this spot to cook okonomiyaki. It's a tradition. Get lost and take this stupid 'Carnival Game' with you."

"Hey you! Beat it!" Jonouchi shouted from the barrel. "Time for a festival brawl! You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us. I'm gonna punch that big mouth of yours!"

He tried to get out of the barrel, but he got stuck. Inogashira stepped inside the booth and punched Jonouchi out of the barrel, but caused some damage.

Inogashira shouted, "Die!"

"Jonouchi-kun!"

"Jonouchi!" Yugi and Honda shouted, running over to him.

"Come on! Bring the iron plate!" Inogashira demanded after he had stepped outside of the booth. "Break down the Carnival Game booth! Tear down their attraction!"

"Yes sir!" The boys of his class shouted before they charged the booth.

" _I have an idea! Stop them!_ " Serena called.

Sarah nodded and stepped in the way of the incoming iron plate.

"Stop!" She said as she held up a hand to signal the boys to stop. "I have a suggestion!"

That caught Inogashira's attention and he was able to stop his goons before they could hit Sarah.

He said, "Let's hear this suggestion out."

She smirked, "You want your traditional spot, correct? If that's the case, I challenge you to a duel for it!"

"A duel?" Inogashira arched an eyebrow.

The students of Class 1-B mumbled and whispered to each other as they were confused about the Duel thing. Yugi blinked confusedly, but he had a feeling like he had an idea of what Sarah was up to. Damian was also confused, but he suspected that it had to do with what Sarah had been hiding from him for two years.

"We'll duel with a Duel Monsters deck each." Sarah said as she held up her deck that she had kept in her skirt pocket. "We'll play the game in your iron plate. The winner gets the spot and the loser…has to accept the fact and finds another spot."

"Sounds interesting!" Inogashira smirked. "You have some guts for a girl. I'd love to challenge you, Missy. Problem is I don't have a deck with me right now."

"Then, we'll come back here at eight o'clock tonight with our decks. They must hold monsters with Fire attribute." Sarah said. "Place down your plate next to the booth so we can use it."

"I accept the conditions." Inogashira said, giving into the game.

While his goons placed down the plate without making a ruckus, Class 1-B was certainly stunned by the change of situation. Yugi, Damian, and Jonouchi, who had recovered from the punch, rushed to her.

Jonouchi said, "Are you nuts, Sarah?!"

Damian replied, "Yeah! You can get hurt."

Of course, Sarah assured the boys that she'll be fine, and she knows what she's doing.

When the time was close at hand, Sarah headed to the school and Damian secretly followed her just in case. From the moment Serena sensed Inogashira coming, Sarah allowed her to take over. What Inogashira had no idea other than he was dueling against an ancient spirit was Serena turning the duel into a Shadow Game. She mentioned to him that there are "special effects" in the duel. The duel began with Serena's turn from a flip of coin.

 **Serena: 2000**

 **Inogashira: 2000**

"Fine then!" Inogashira growled as both he and Serena picked up the first five cards from their decks. "I'll show you what my Volcanic deck can do!"

"We'll just see about that." Serena said as she picked up her sixth card. "I'll start things off by summoning Sailor Mars in attack mode!"

She placed down the said monster card on the iron plate and in the next second, a cloud of smoke appeared above the iron plate and formed into that said monster.

 **Sailor Mars, Level 4: ATK 1000**

"What the hell is this?!" Inogashira exclaimed in shock to see the sailor scout monster since it looked too realistic.

"Surprised?! It's one of the special effects I mentioned." Serena replied. "Now, since Sailor Mars was successfully summoned, I can send one Sailor monster or a fire attributed monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

"Now, let's see…Aha!" she mumbled as she picked up her deck and went through it until she found one.

"I send Flame Swordsman to the Graveyard." She said as she showed the said monster to Inogashira before she placed it on the Graveyard and shuffle her deck.

She said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

She placed two facedown cards on the Spell/Trap card zone.

"It'll take more than such defense to beat me." Inogashira chuckled evilly. "My turn!"

He drew his sixth card and said, "I summon Volcanic Rocket in attack mode!"

As soon as he placed the card down on the iron plate, a new cloud of smoke showed up and revealed said monster.

 **Volcanic Rocket, Level 4: ATK 1900**

"Since it was summoned, I can add one Blaze Accelerator card from my Deck to my hand." Inogashira explained.

"Not so fast!" Serena exclaimed. "I activate the Trap card, Jupiter Jolt Counter!"

She flipped the card and explained, "Since a monster's effect was activated while I control a Sailor Scout monster, I can negate the activation and destroy the card."

"Wait, what?!" Inogashira exclaimed.

A beam shot from the Trap card and hit Sailor Mars, who fired a flame arrow at Volcanic Rocket and destroyed it with a single shot. The shards of the volcanic monster hit Inogashira, which caused his skin and clothes to burn lightly.

"Ow! What was that?!" Inogashira wondered in pure shock.

"Another special effect." Serena said. "When one of us loses Life Points or our monsters are destroyed, we'll both get scalded by the heat of the iron plate. Play carefully or you might get scald yourself."

"Fine then! I play the Spell card, Foolish Burial!" Inogashira said as he played the card. "With this, I can send one monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and I choose Volcanic Shell." He showed the card to Serena and placed it in the Graveyard. "Lastly, I play a card face down. Your turn."

 _"He's up to something."_ Sarah spoke up. _"I can tell by the way he's playing."_

"Okay. My turn." Serena said as she drew a new card. "I start my turn by summoning Arnis, the Empowered Warrior in attack mode."

The said monster appeared next to Sailor Mars.

 **Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, Level 4: ATK 1700**

"And now, Sailor Mars and Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, attack directly." Serena commanded.

The two Duel Monsters charged together. Sailor Mars fired a flame arrow at Inogashira while Arnis, the Empowered Warrior flew behind Inogashira and kicked him on his back.

 **Inogashira: 2000-0**

 **Serena: 2000**

The big bully gasped in pain by the attacks. They felt so realistic…like the Duel Monsters were alive. But hold on…Something felt wrong. What was that burning feeling on his body?

"The Duel is over!" A deep voice announced. "Sarah-chan is the winner!"

There was no need for Serena to turn around to see who it is since she felt Yami's presence during the Duel.

"AAAAH!" Inogashira screamed in pain.

Due to the kick of Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, his body got bent down onto the heated iron plate, so he was being cooked like an okonomiyaki literally. The truth was Sarah had started a fire under the iron plate before the Duel, so the only thing Serena did was using her unlocked powers to create the real-life illusions of the Duel Monsters.

Serena collected her card and walked to Yami, who had stepped away from the iron plate because he didn't want to take the risk if Inogashira would try grabbing him and give him a taste of his medicine.

"As we agreed, our class will use this spot." Serena told the now unconscious Inogashira who had managed to use his last strength to back away from the iron plate but had collapsed on the ground.

Inogashira's skin was literally melted together with his clothes and had serious burns. Yami and Serena agreed to leave since they figured someone heard Inogashira's screams.

"Before we leave," Serena said as she turned to the school gate. "you can come out, Damian."

Damian came out with an awed look in his face, but he became shocked when he saw Serena's heterochromia eyes. He was about to say something, but Serena placed her pointed finger on his lips and grabbed his hand. Yami and Serena turned their heads one last time and glared at Inogashira as they and Damian were leaving the school ground.

Yami said, "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart, you will get burned."

Serena added, "Remember that, lahm mmatbukh."

Yami chuckled at the nickname Serena gave the big bully as did Damian.

When they were far enough, Damian whisked his hand out of Serena's hold.

Damian demanded, "Alright, who or what are you two and why are you two taking over my sister and Yug-boy?"

Serena ended up explaining everything to Damian and apologized to him on Sarah's behalf. Damian accepted Serena and she ruffled his hair.

Yami said, "I find this Duel Monsters game interesting. Is it a new game?"

"Not really." Serena replied. "Sarah and Damian were regional champions back in America. Duel Monsters is very popular in America and Canada."

"So, we believe the game will get popular here in Japan too." Damian added.

"But…" Serena said. "Sometimes, whenever you and Sarah play the game, Damian, I get a feeling that I had seen similar monsters in my past life."

That made Damian so surprised that he was speechless and Yami remained silent for a couple seconds.

Yami said, "Even if I didn't get to see much of the Duel, the monsters reminded me of something."

"So, the Duel Monsters could have a connection to our lost memories?" Serena wondered.

Damian shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine and I'll help."

"Thanks, Damian." Serena replied as she ruffled his hair again.

Just then, the trio heard the siren of an ambulance passing by the park. The three of them smirked lightly, knowing what it was about. Now, Yugi, Sarah, Damian, and their class could keep their Carnival Game booth and prepare the last things for the school festival.

The school festival was on both Saturday and Sunday. On Saturday, it was only for the students attending Domino High School, so on Sunday they allowed people from outside of the school walk around and see what the school festival had to offer.

Class 1-B's booth got lots of visitors of both days. The game that was the most popular with elementary school children was the human pop-up pirate. Since that was the case, Jonouchi had to deal with lots of pop-ups and falling onto the ground, which gained a few bruises.

"That looks painful for Jonouchi." Honda cold sweated.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Anzu smiled.

"Only you would say that, you evil woman." Damian smirked teasingly, which caused Anzu to glare at him with red puffy cheeks.

Miho was laughing every time Jonouchi popped out from the barrel, which made Honda slightly depressed because _he_ wanted to make her laugh, not Jonouchi.

"Well, we can clearly say the Carnival Game is a great success." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled before he remembered something. "Eh, Sarah-chan?"

"Yes?" Sarah questioned as she turned her attention down at him.

"What happened during the Duel between you and Inogashira-kun? I heard he got hospitalized due to extreme burning." Yugi said.

Sarah leaned down and whispered in his ear, "That is a secret, Yugi."

Yugi blushed by the close contact and the tickling feeling of Sarah's breath against his ear. No girl had once been this close to him, not even Anzu.

"Well, let's enjoy the festival to the end!" Anzu exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the students of Class 1-B exclaimed together, raising their fists in the air.

 **I apologize for not mentioning the OC cards as well as the short duel. The next chapter is another manga chapter.**

 **For those who haven't read RaisingHeartExelion's** **Bearers of the Millennium Earrings** **, lahm mmatbukh means cooked meat.**


End file.
